


Forever and Always

by Sidi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art is linked, Fluff, Happy, Inspired by Fanart, It is literally just fluff, It is seriously amazing, M/M, No Angst, Please come in just to see the art, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, garter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: Keith and Lance get married-inspired by art that is linked!





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece is inspired by this beautiful artwork-
> 
>  
> 
> <http://aprilshydoeden.tumblr.com/post/165204947319/unromanticpoetess-dress-is-based-on-a-ziad>
> 
>  
> 
> Done by aprilshydoeden. They are an amazing artist and I honestly felt like I was Keith seeing Lance in that dress when I saw it lol. 
> 
> I usually don't do fluff, but I was inspired this time. So, enjoy!

Keith clears his throat, nervously adjusting the red tie thing that Shiro had slipped around his neck. He doesn’t usually dress up and basically needed help every step of the way from Allura picking out his outfit to Shiro helping him actually getting dressed. Cufflinks are harder to put on than you would think and there is no way he would have gotten the tie on correctly, or _cravat_ as Shiro called it.

His hands are sweaty and his knees are shaking just a bit, though he tries to stop them. He wants everything to be perfect, not because he cares about suits or cravats or fancy stuff, but because _he_ does.  

Lance.

His future husband. Future not in the abstract, but rather any minute now the wedding march will fire up.

Keith takes a shaky breath, gazing over their wedding guests. The entire Voltron family is already waiting with Keith. Shiro at his side. Pidge beside him. Coran and Allura at the front, ready to officiate the wedding. And Hunk, already crying.

Their guests are a diverse crowd of individuals. On one side, some members of the Blade of Marmora sat, towering over the rest of the guests. On the other side sat Lance’s family as in Lance’s actual Earth family that they had wormholed to an exotic planet just for this occasion.

Lance has an intimidatingly large family full of brothers and sisters and aunts and cousins and nephews and nieces. Keith had worried endlessly about meeting them. Is he really what they would have imagined their Lance ending up with?

Lance’s family is as welcoming as Lance though.

They had spent some time, in-between Voltron duties, just hanging out with his family. Long walks on boardwalks near Veradero beach. Playing in parks. Attending his sister’s wedding and listening to the chatter of the family while Lance clutched his hand under the table.

Lance’s dad makes eye contact with him and gives him a thumbs up and a nod. Keith nods back before looking away, clenching his hands again and staring at the door where he knew his future husband stood.

Lance is surprisingly traditional about some things even though a space wedding millions of light years away from Earth to a man who is half-alien is about as far from traditional as you can get. He had insisted, quite firmly, that Keith not see him on the day and definitely not see whatever he would be wearing.

The music changes in intensity now. It isn’t quite the wedding march, but something instinctively clenches in Keith’s chest because he knows this is the moment. The doors swing open and Lance steps into the building. Keith gasps out loud, almost needing Shiro’s arm to steady himself.  

He doesn’t know what he is expecting, but the dress Lance is wearing is beautiful. It is ethereal, full of stars and sparkle and movement. The shimmering fabric seems to be made of light rather than cloth as it drapes down his body. As Lance approaches all Keith can see is sparkle-in the dress, in Lance’s steps, in his eyes, in his smile. The entire world disappears except for Lance. The universe melts and silences except for the literal most beautiful person in the universe making his way toward Keith.

Making his way toward their life together because for some reason Keith gets to spend the rest of his life with Lance. Some god or goddess or superior being or fate had smiled down upon him and blessed him with this future.  

All of a sudden, Keith isn’t nervous anymore. He is just blindingly happy. He is filled with a love so intense it almost hurts for the family surrounding him right now and the man walking down the aisle. He just wants Lance to get there faster, to be able to hold his hand and love him with all the intensity of the burning in his chest right now.

Lance takes his time though, always one to enjoy attention though his eyes are only for Keith. When he gets to the top, he takes Keith’s hands in his own, winking at him and turning Keith into even more of a puddle of a man.

“What are you looking at, mullet?” he whispers at him while Allura begins the ceremony.

Keith doesn’t answer, but the look on his face must have transmitted his thoughts of “a literal angel” successfully because Lance blushes, dropping his eyes in a rare show of modesty. 

The rest of the ceremony is a blur to Keith. Somehow, the rings get on their fingers. Somehow they say vows. It is hard to follow along all too closely because Keith is still having trouble acknowledging the world outside of Lance.

He does remember being told that he can finally, finally kiss Lance. This part he can do. He presses his lips against Lance’s, smiling into the kiss as his heart jackhammers its way into the married life. He even forgets to be irritated by the unfortunate height difference that a late growth spurt and heels had afforded Lance.

The actual ceremony itself is spent clutching Lance’s hand and following directions. He dances. He tries to eat. He grins stupidly for pictures. He listens to speeches including a heart-warming one from Shiro and a sarcastic one from Pidge that left the guests howling with laughter as she detailed Lance and Keith’s years of denial.

Before long, the night is waning and Keith starts wanting to leave so he can take his _husband_ on their honeymoon. Lance seems to notice and smiles knowingly.

“Only a little longer, babe. Plus, we haven’t done one of the most important parts of the ceremony.”

Keith blinks, unable to think of what they haven’t done after a night of ceremony and toasting and dancing.

Lance starts gathering people around and a chair appears out of nowhere on the dance floor. Lance is smirking at him, but Keith barely notices, suddenly realizing just how much of Lance’s beautiful back and shoulders show in the dress. God, Lance has a beautiful back and delicately framed shoulders that hide just how strong Lance really is.

Lance walks toward the chair, glancing back over his shoulder at Keith, grinning, and raising the skirt of the dress up higher and higher until Keith’s mind explodes. He can feel that his face is on fire and everyone is laughing at him and cheering, but all he can see is Lance’s perfectly long legs, the most beautiful legs in the universe.

Then he notices the garter and honest to god forgets how to breathe. Shiro is beside him, dying with laughter. He smacks him on the back, urging him over to where Lance sat waiting.

Keith kneels before him, raising his now shaking again hands to the garter. He fumbles, unable to get a good grip on lace, flustered not by the crowd of spectators, but rather Lance’s grinning face looking down at him.

“What’s the matter, Hot shot?”

Keith swallows hard, finally getting a grip, pulling it down while thinking about just how wrapped around Lance’s finger he is. He only indulges in touching Lance’s beautiful, toned legs for a moment, mindful that most of his family still watched even though they are cheering just as hard as anyone else.

He turns and throws the garter in a blur. Hunk grabs it and Keith feels that that is fitting, given he is slightly surprised him and Shay haven’t tied the knot yet.

It is not long after that Keith finds himself finally alone with Lance. It is quiet now and they are in a space carriage of sorts taking them to their honeymoon destination on some space beach. The dress is actually bigger and poofier than Keith realized, forcing them to have to sit at least a foot apart. Lance smiles apologetically, slumping over anyway to half lay in Keith’s lap as best as he can. Keith holds him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“This dress is actually really heavy. I want it off me now.”

“I want it off you too.”

“I bet you do.”

Keith pulls Lance closer, ignoring the layers upon layers of stiff fabric.

“Would you have ever guessed we would end up this way?” Lance murmurs.

“No. I’m so happy we found each other.”

Lance laughs, but it is wet, like he is tearing up a little bit. “You are killing me.”

“It’s true.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, so, so much, I always will, forever.”

“I love you too. Forever.”

Keith kisses the top of his head again. _Yes, forever_ , he thinks.

Forever and always.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the actual gown if anyone wants to see it
> 
>  
> 
> <http://pinkwinged.tumblr.com/post/163645616834/ziad-nakad-couture>


End file.
